


In This Together

by Eline (Sans_Souci)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Audience, I'm Sorry, In Public, M/M, Mind Control, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans_Souci/pseuds/Eline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Kink Meme: Suzaku/Lelouch. In front of everyone. On TV. Throne-sex Spoilers until Ep 21. Turned out semi-serious and semi-not-serious. Reformatted for AO3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Together

* * * * * * * * * * * *

“ALL HAIL LELOUCH!”

The throne room reverberated with the noise of the nobles hailing him, their new Emperor. 

Lelouch had never dreamed of this moment before. Had never wanted it all before. But it was power in its most basic form. Perhaps this was what _Geass_ users felt like when their power increased. 

“You’re letting all this get to your head,” his new Knight of Zero said, glancing down discreetly as the broadcast ended. “In more ways than one.”

“So says the man who gets his jollies from beating up heavily armed guardsmen and charging headfirst into combat,” Lelouch said archly. Due to the effect of the _Geass_ Lelouch had given him, Suzaku could not fulfil his death wish. This had resulted in Suzaku’s frustration expressing itself in an entirely different, but not unwelcome fashion. 

“Well, I was always more into the physical side,” Suzaku admitted.

Lelouch vividly remembered his first contact with Suzaku. It had been a rather one-sided fight.

Glancing at the crowd of mindlessly chanting nobles, Lelouch’s smile turned wicked. “But I was always more into the cerebral. I wonder how long before they come to their senses?” 

“Your Majesty has strange turn-ons.” But Suzaku was already kneeling before his Emperor, a similar smile mirrored on his normally benign face. They were accomplices in this, the both of them. Yet there was nothing they could not do together.

There on the throne that commanded the greatest Empire on Earth, Kururugi Suzaku undressed a king and if Lelouch’s first gasp of arousal was lost in the noise around them, he did not notice.

Lelouch arched back into the throne as Suzaku took him into his mouth. This was unlike all the other times. Except perhaps that time in the ruins of the Sword of Akasha. Or that time when they had first made their move in Britannia. Or last night when--

“ALL HAIL LELOUCH!”

Right. They had never done it in public before. At his self-proclaimed coronation. With crowds of _Geassed_ nobles. 

“Your Majesty is a little too into this.” Suzaku must have noticed his distracted state, for he had removed his mouth but was still massaging Lelouch’s erection with his hand.

“Sir Kururugi Suzaku, you will continue,” Lelouch ordered imperiously.

“Still ill-mannered as an Emperor, I see,” Suzaku said, allowing his amusement to show. He did not do as his chosen liege had commanded, but shifted his hands to cup Lelouch’s balls firmly.

“Suzaku! Ahhh--” Lelouch did have such sensitive balls. “Suzaku! P-please!” 

"As His Majesty wishes.” Suzaku suited his action to his words as he swallowed Lelouch again. More than anything, it was the sight of Lelouch, wantonly splayed on the throne that aroused him. Taking Lelouch in deep, he worked his tongue around the warm length in his mouth. He would not deny that making the most powerful ruler in the world squirm pleased the selfish side of him to no end.

Suzaku had such as intense look on his face whenever he did that thing with his tongue. It was driving Lelouch crazy. “Nnnhh . . . Suzaku--n-now!” Lelouch demanded breathlessly, spreading his legs wider.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Suzaku removed his king’s trousers with practiced ease and lifted Lelouch’s hips. Like the good soldier that he was, Suzaku was always prepared. Which was why he had taken to bringing along small tubes of lubricant around with him. His Imperial Majesty could never be bothered with such practicalities. 

“ALL HAIL LELOUCH!” the nobles chanted as Suzaku thrust forwards into that inviting tightness. At the same time, Lelouch surged upwards to claim his knight’s mouth in an abrupt kiss. He could taste himself on Suzaku’s tongue as they moved together.

It was a while before they came up for air. Rather shakily, Suzaku started to move again, thrusting in a rhythm that they both knew so well. 

“Remember, we’re in this together,” he gasped into Lelouch’s ear. The throne shook with the force of their combined lust.

“And damned forever,” Lelouch agreed huskily before he dragged Suzaku down again for another kiss.

Lelouch was all sweaty hands and musk-scented skin as he moaned into Suzaku’s mouth. 

“Aa, damned together.” Yes, Lelouch would not be alone in shouldering the weight of the world.

“Suzaku!” Lelouch flung his head back, striking the back of the throne hard, but he did not care anymore as he climaxed. Suzaku followed him over the edge fairly soon.

“ALL HAIL LELOUCH!”

Still sweating and breathing hard, they came down from the natural high of their lovemaking to find the nobles still at it and one very flustered flunky hesitating at the foot of the dais.

“Eh . . .” Aware that the Emperor and the Knight of Zero had finally noticed him, the unfortunate underling who had drawn the short straw decided to bite the bullet and go through with it.

“Er, Your Majesty . . . Sire, the cameras were still on. The entire broadcast went through,” the flunky said quickly and ducked for cover.

“What?” The royal voice shot up a few octaves.

Suzaku dived for his clothes but Lelouch sat back in his throne with frigid dignity and glared into the wings.

“C.C.,” he began frostily.

“Saaa, it’s not like you would have listened,” C.C. said, mentally making a note to use Lelouch’s access to the royal treasury to purchase the limited edition Vibrating Cheese-kun(TM). After all, Lelouch had _promised_ that she would go with a smile on her face.

“Damn it all. Now, how do I turn this to my advantage?” Lelouch was already plotting even before Suzaku commandeered a cape from the guardsmen to clothe his royal nudity.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

**Author's Note:**

> The less serious ending:
> 
> Despite the fact that they had been seen by everyone in the world with access to television/internet broadband, the Empire did not crumble into pieces in the following weeks.
> 
> This was because:  
> \- Schneziel had suffered a massive nasal haemorrhage during the broadcast and could not be revived until about a month later, by which it was already too late.
> 
> \- As everyone else around the world who had watched the broadcast had thought it was a tasteless joke, they did not realize that the new order was upon them until Lelouch’s armies came a-knocking.
> 
> \- Which meant that Lelouch gained control of all the capitals of the world within a week, effectively rendering him Grand High Poobah of the Known World.
> 
> \- And the “Lelouch Stratagem“ would go down in history as the most effective, if unorthodox, battle manoeuvre the world had ever, ahem, witnessed. 
> 
> (It’s fairly obvious that Lelouch could never outsmart or out-maneuver Schneizel. His only hope of winning was to out-gay him.)


End file.
